Mocking Bird
by fluffy002
Summary: Ashleigh Go's Home After her Fight With Professor Malistaire
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard101 and Nanoha**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Nanoha**

**Hope you enjoy it's been a fun piece to write and others chapters are on the way to completion, the story takes place in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha but will not entirely focus on Nanoha****.  
><strong>

**Ch.01**

* * *

><p>Kuro Ashurī was a Death Student at Wizard City Ravenswood School of Magical Arts. With two black ponytails ending at her knee's, Green eyes and a long bone reaper's staff named Terminus. At the age of just 11 Ashurī is considered one of the best students in her year at Ravenswood.<p>

It had first come as a surprise to the family when Ashurī' received an information pack To Wizard City followed closely that week by a surprise visit by head of the school itself, professor Ambrose who had taken time out of his busy schedule to answer questions and do demonstrations on magic and the life skills their daughter would be learning while attending Wizard City and it was soon decided Ashurī would attend when the Kuro family had seen Ashurī glowing in excitement at the opportunity.

Shortly after arriving at Ravenswood Ashurī started using the English version of her name, Ashleigh, and soon after a fight with ex professor Malistaire after learning which school of magic she would be attending, earned the name Ashleigh the Death Whisper and got stuck into her classes but all came to a halt when she was called to the the Head Professor's office.

"Ashleigh please come have a seat, something of importance has been brought to my attention which must be rectified immediately. It seems a letter which had been sent on your arrival went missing and with all the panic we've had around the academy its been misplaced"

Looking toward the the head professor Ashleigh noted that he seemed more tired that day than usual but who could blame him?. Wizard City thanks to Malistaire had nearly been brought to its knees and there was still the odd outbreak to sort it seemed Wizard City was never going to be as peaceful as it once was. "So what do you want me to do Sir?"

"The main concern we have is contacting your parents. I hear from a good friend that you asked for a Crystal Ball to be sent to earth. These types of balls are not easy make as they require certain parts that are not on your everyday shopping list, did you get it done my dear?"

Smiling Ashleigh looked towards the head professor that she had grown to respect over the past year from the time of her first arrival. "Yes sir it took me awhile because some of the parts are in lands I don't have access to so I had to wait around in the bazar a lot of the time but I got it finished. I Had the furniture shop commission the piece and make it for me though because of my grades I probably won't get to use it untill I cover how to use magical items in class plus sending it was rather difficult. I ended with having to take it through the spiral gate myself and having to get shadow deliver it"

"Hmm the postal service since Malistaire's attack has been a little off, I'll have to see what I can do to fix the situation but never mind that for now" Professor Ambrose said waving his hand towards his own crystal ball sitting on the bookshelf and having it float across the room coming to a stop on a large pedestal with Ashleigh following his every movement untill they stood in front of the device.

"Do you have the spell code for the piece my dear? Normally crystal balls are personal devices that are to be used for oneself to communicate to others though one can connect too many at the same time like conferencing but same rule still applies, one ball one face. Today we're using one ball but two face's so we're going need a little more room" the Professor said while noting towards Ashleigh the the distance between the the crystal ball and the wall behind.

Standing before the crystal ball taking a small piece of paper from her pouch handing it over to professor Ambrose who in turn moved his hands in chant before her family noticed a blueish glow from their lounge and went to gather in front of the object there Ashurī had sent them.

"Hello It's Professor Ambrose, Head Professor here at Ravenswood School of Magical Arts. Sorry for the inconvenience of this expansion but a letter which was posted on Ashleigh's arrival more than 9 months ago for her ex-curricular activities outside school program never arrived at its destination and we need permission for her to go out of school grounds for her first mission.

"Oh it's no trouble Professor, sure you have our permission she can go we can't be holding her back now can we?" Ashurī father said before being interrupted by his wife. "How has Ashurī been? we don't get letters from her, Professor so.."

"Ashleigh's Performance is fine she's hard working and quick on the uptake in and out of her lessons I've been hearing nothing but praise about her in and around Wizard City since her arrival after her first adventure where she'll be set to krokotopia she'll be on the road to choosing her own accommodation and be able to move out of the schools dorm system"

Looking on thoroughly Ashurī father smiling and started to wonder if she'll be returning for the Christmas holidays or if she'll be staying where she is in Wizard City. It wasn't like you could take a train or bus ticket and be home in time to spend the holiday celebrations with your family. Where she is studying he decided not to ask. She was just about to undertake her first mission after nearly a years worth of studying and in the school info pact which informed them their students are able to undertake outside missions or studies to improve student life outside Ravenswood while under instruction by an adviser was one of the perks of Wizard City.

Being interrupted out of his thoughts Ashurī's Father turned facing his wife and went hold her in support "I probably will not be able to returning for the holidays Mama its to far and its only 2 months till the holidays and besides I'm going on my first mission and as a representative of Wizard City Ravenswood School of Magical Arts I want to be able to do the very best that I can though now I understand how a Crystal Ball works I can contact you regularly when I'm able to"

"Can you at least tell us a little more about your school and magic imouto?" asked Ashurī's older bother looking a bit worried on the state of his mother but who him or her he loved his sister but knew she needed her own life and it was obvious that anyone involved in magic grew up mentally faster than a normal person and Ash was no different, his mother probably knew this to but a mother's love was always going to be endless when it comes to its offspring.

"Sure here at Wizard City Ravenswood School of Magical Arts offer's 7 types of magic first being the magic of Fire, Ice, and then Storm that comes from ancient Titans. The magic of Myth, Life, and Death coming from the power of the mind, body and spirit of the Wizard casting them, lastly the magic of Balance which combines all of them. Students normally finish up in there 4th or 5th year with the option of continuing into adulthood from ages 13 to 17 give or take give or take some years in between there is no set age in learning here and most of my friends are 3 times older than me"

"and which school do you fall underneath imouto?"

"I'm a necromancer, school of death is about ending and closure of all things that pass eventually. Time cannot be held back forever. Wizards devoted to Death Magic, known as Necromancers, understand this fact about everything around them and strive to face it without fear" Ashleigh finished sounding proud of herself, leaving her family standing silent for a few minutes the Ashurī they knew was a timid and shy who had trouble speaking up in class and who normally liked to hang around by herself though there is one girl in her life that always made sure she didn't stay a recluse and alone she had her father to blame for that one.

"Its not all bad. I know some try to make the most of their time but Beware, though; some wizards become morbid or try to cheat death though underneath its those types that give us a bad name. We generally use whispers to strengthen our will and draw on the power of courage to channel our own fears out of ourselves and at our opponents. Death Magic sits between Ice and Storm, for the cold energy for undeath draws on those two forces.

"It seems Dworgyn has been teaching you well Ashleigh, I'm glad you've been keeping up with his learns, well time runs short and we must go. I'll prepare a letter though there is not a regular postal service here at Wizard City for the present but if there is anything you want sent please send to the normal address and when the postal service is rectified it'll be delivered immediately"

**Back to the present Ashleigh aged 10**

Coming out of her memories Ashleigh knew she had become more adventurous than most her age but then again how many get to brag that you've been to a magical school though not that she could tell however but that's is just fine by her

Before she had left her father had informed her that he had purchased an empty block of land in forest area of Uminari City in which she could set up home, from the pictures the block was big enough and well be covered, a barrier would be enough to protect her and it from the outside world not that her home needed it to most her home was the ultimate horror house filled with terrors unknown, frightening most who visited out of there skin never to return again with its creepy wooden western style looks and the fact it tended to growl at new arrivals her included. It even put off some of her own kind from visiting but she loved it all the same she had got it for less than half the normal price just after her first mission and had lived their ever since she was allowed just a bit into her 2nd term and being the only student of the death school to actually attend class has its perks and it'll still be awhile yet before Wizard City settles down after what Professor Malistaire Drake had done to the spiral although after the whole event she did feel sorry for him.

Stopping before the ocean extending her left arm Ashleigh summoned her mount, a giant brown owl by the name of Lore before taking his reigns, hiking herself up onto his leather saddle before taking a final glance back towards the Spiral Gate with one thrust of his wings Lore was air born sailing across the pacific ocean home

* * *

><p><strong>End Ch.01<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard101 and Nanoha**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Nanoha**

**Chapter 2 is out hope enjoy as much as the first**

**Ashurī is Japanese for Ashleigh**

**Ch.02**

* * *

><p>At Seishou Auxiliary School Uminari City 17 year old Ryo had just been collecting his sisters administration papers. Ashurī would be arriving home soon enough and regardless of whether she liked it or not school was inevitable. Suzuka. her long term childhood friend had been walking with her friends Nanoha and Alisa who had stopped in a dead heap on the floor after a collision with Suzuka back when the girl herself had seen Ryo exiting the office.<p>

"Hey brat not causing too much of a mess there i hope?" said Ryo looking toward the two girls in a dead heap on the floor Causing both Nanoha the Alisa to go red with embarrassment at the state they where in before quickly positioning themselves along the wall while Suzuka stood in the middle of the corridor pouting before positioning herself into a lady like manner across from hall from him.

Suzuka ever since her best friends disappearance with the Kuro family only giving bits of information about her adventure's in the spiral and a few odd letters sealed in wax had become rather distant toward them but had maintained a small friendship towards Ashurī's elder brother. "Ryo-kun don't call me that. What are you doing? hear anything from Ashurī-chan lately?"

"Ashurī's fine we were in contact with her a few days ago. I'm here today to pick up her entrance papers. She has finished schooling at Ravenswood and is due to land back in Japan any day now so papa's decided to enter her into Seishou Auxiliary with you. She'll need to adjust back into Japanese life and well lets face it she's never been the most social friendly person to begin with. I guess papa's hopeful that whatever grievances you have with him can be put aside. I know you where upset when she left but we all where."

"Wasn't it your Papa who sent her away in the first place Ryo because they thought she had a social disorder?"

"Where the hell did you hear that information from? leaving for Ravenswood was Ashurī's own decision nor where Mama and Papa very happy about it to begin with but she had already made her own choice. What could they have done? Say no and watch as their only daughter never speaks to them again which i may add shes very capable of "mentioned Ryo his voice steadily rising in anger until he was yelling down the corridor causing Suzuka to step back a little with the floor suddenly becoming very interesting.

"I guess your right, it was awfully stupid of me to believe talk of adults from Papa's work but i was young and my best-est friend just up and left to another school without so much as a good bye, what was i supposed to do and believe?" Her voice barely a whisper as she spoke and taking another look at the boy before her but found he was smiling, causing her to settle.

"Well you'll have to sort that out with her yourself but if its any sort of consolation to you at the time she reviewed the information pack for Ravenswood she did not have much time a make a decision before she had to leave for there new school year, it was a rash choice that left a few people hurt in the family but she did enjoy her time away and shes on her way back but just a little warning from me don't be to surprised at what shes been learning at Ravenswood"

Although Suzuka wondered what Ryo's warning meant for the rest of that day she was on cloud 9 brimming with excitement at having told ultimate in news. In class she did not respond to her teachers, at lunch she skipped around the court yard totally missing her lunch and in cram school she was much the same as she was in in class. Instead she sat there doodling in her text books. Alisa having talked to Nanoha at lunch while watching the giggly Suzuka skip round the court yard had made a decision between themselves that it's probably best that they leave their friend till the excitement wore off or at least down for interrogation the next day.

"Suzuka who's Ashurī and who was that guy yesterday who started yelling? a boyfriend? " Alisa asked calmly while taking a bite out of her sandwich, Suzuka automatically chocked on the remains of her lunch at the mention of Ryo being her boyfriend but having gone into immediate denial mode with hands flying every which way and a face as red as a tomato at the thought of Ashurī-chan's older brother Ryo being her boyfriend had sent both her friends into a fit of giggles beside her. Yes he is handsome but not her type. She thought he him as more brother than boyfriend material so settling and positioning herself in the usual lady like manner she normally did when speaking, her voice was oddly low and calm making her sound scarier than she normally was and stopping both their giggling in its tracks.

"Ryo is a childhood friend's brother. She went away to a boarding school called Ravenswood but only having learned yesterday that it was her decision. I thought they had sent her away because of a social disorder she may have had, you see Ashurī-chan's never been a really talkative person and likes to spend most of her time alone often learning and hearing things she shouldn't in the process getting herself into trouble. Our fathers meet and often work together on projects so we've seen each other since birth, shes always been there since. I guess i just felt lonely when she had gone but having entered Seishou Auxiliary and meeting both you and Nanoha filled the void that had grown.

"Aww Thanks Suzuka-chan" both Nanoha and Alisa said giving Suzuka a big huge hug in return before returning to their seats on the rooftop courtyard. "What does shes look like? do you have a picture of her we can see?" asked Nanoha growing interested in the unknown girl"

"Well Ashurī-chan's got green eyes and twin pigtail's a bit like yours Nanoha but longer. The last time we met before she left her hair was to her middle back, I bet its longer now and wears her clothes in a Gothic Lolitia style. She was always a great investigator often getting herself into trouble. Here i have got a pendant with a picture inside that she sent me last year for my birthday" Suzuka finished up pulling on a gold chin from under her uniform that had a small locket attached to the end with a picture of a girl wearing the death school robes inside. A girls waistcoat with a long cape attached and skirt with a puffy white shirt underneath that looked old and worn as if it's been pulled right out from the 18th century the outfit was black mostly but had red lining running throughout and the death school magical cymbal centering each garment of clothing.

"I think she may have been in cosplay that day but the out looks cute enough" if only she knew the truth that the outfit wasn't just cosplay but her everyday wear and protective armor, spelled to protected against 6 different schools the first being life and death following along with Myth, fire, ice and storm, not 100% proof but with shadow was strong enough. Her Staff Terminus that was not shown in the picture was made from 10,000 year old dragon bone, unbreakable and after having been made to learn 7 different types of shields before she left no longer needed to carry spell cards which she could not get on earth.

The Locket Ashurī had sent Suzuka was not normal either being spelled to protect its wearer. Suzuka if she ever was attacked would generate an ice shield reducing all damage by 60 %, a nice little protective present again not foolproof but enough to escape if she was ever attacked. Taking a breather Suzuka turned closing her locket and replacing it back under her uniform.

"Nanoha have you decided what your going to put on your future survey yet?" Suzuka asked breaking the conversion

"The future huh...? you two have already pretty much decided on what your going to do, haven't you, Alisa-chan, Suzuka-chan?

"In my family both my parents are company managers so I'll have to work hard to succeed in their positions, well that's the plan at least"

"I really like machines and stuff so I've been thinking it'll be nice to get into engineering..."

"You too are so great, makes me kind of jealous, there is the coffee shop but i feel like theirs something else i want to do but right now i cant really clearly see what that something is yet, I really have no special skills or strong points about me. Nanoha finished looking down at the lunch she had not touched with her worry clearly visible Nanoha soon found herself on the end of Alisa wrath followed by Suzuka trying to calm the situation between the two with little effect. They where not even listening to begin with.

Once they went back to class the day past quickly for the 3, finishing most of their work. Unlike what her two friends knew Suzuka was no normal girl herself though she would not learn the extent of her abilities for a while yet but Suzuka tended to be able to hear what others couldn't like a cat with its extended hearing and sense but thought it as dreaming or a quick hallucination brought on by the sun.

It was not till the 3 girls where walking, taking a shortcut towards their cram school that the brave Alisa suggested that they take even if it was a bit creepy looking that Suzuka first noticed Nanoha was not following but instead stood there seemingly searching around as if she had been hearing voices before asking "did anyone hear that?" and went bolting into the woods.

When they did finally catch up Nanoha looked to be kneeling over a wounded creature of some kind. "Nanoha whats wrong suddenly running off like that?" Alisa asked coming into view "Ah look its an animal, it looks kind of hurt"

Thinking quickly it was decided that the best opinion wound be the local vet before returning home for the evening forgoing cram school. While they where there they had learned that the animal was in fact a ferret of some sort with unusual feathers. The Red Jewel it carried was probably from the owner of the pet ferret though silently Suzuka was not so sure that she heard a voice but had put it down as her usual hallucinations that she would normally get though the day and now she was home she wasn't so sure anymore but with no one to ask how was she suppose to know to begin with, so having decide to wait till her Ashurī-chan arrived went to wash up before bed.

While over the Pacific Ocean at the same time Ashleigh was snuggling into Lore's feathery neck in an effort to keep warn wondering when the hell he was going to land and arriving back in Uminari City Japan her home they had already made a few island stops along the way mainly for food and rest and the fight over Pacific Ocean even with her robes to keep her warn.

"We shouldn't be too much longer, maybe a nights flight away arriving in the evening tomorrow. I wound have liked to change if possible but i can't see that happening so my death robe's will have to do and Papa the last time we talked mentioned about school, hmm guess it can't be helped but it enables me keep a closer eye on Suzuka-chan. I thought there was something up, with all these hallucinations shes a wizard with untapped powers and potential. Well i gotta thank Onee-chan for keeping an eye on her for me" while Ashleigh was in her thoughts all that could be heard was the casual flap of a wing with shadow taking a perch on Lore's head.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Ch2 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizard101 and Nanoha**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Nanoha**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Ch.03**

**Ashurī means Ashleigh in Japanese **

* * *

><p>Spreading his large claws, cycling in the park gently slowing the air pressure throughout his descent, coming to a complete stop with a gentle thud on the ground in the center of the local soccer field. Ashleigh ever so happy to have her feet on the ground after her long flight, dusting herself off before instructing Lore with her left hand to return to his stables while giving her location a quick visual check. Shadow taking his position next to his master. Anyone with even half a brain could tell this was no normal Owl hovering next to his master.<p>

"We could have arrived a little earlier? Damn wind slowed us down, there's no way i can arrive at my parents house at this time, god knows what they'll think hmmm i guess we can always check that land Papa had bought"

Getting a "hoot"in response Ashleigh moved, summoning her broom, a Horned Sweeper one of the fastest brooms available for flight within the spiral. Before mounting it she carefully flew over the house tops hearing a massive crash just a few blocks away followed by a strained rawwww Ashleigh seen a girl no older than herself, also with a wounded ferret in her arms running at top speed in the distance but her thoughts stopped as the beast crashed into a lamp post, narrowly missing the girl before spotting its next target close by and went to descend on her instead of the Brown pigtailed girl "What the hell Suzuka-chan?" Ashleigh cried, seeing her friend about to become monster pie.

"Not on my watch Shadow" Ashleigh cried but Shadow already interpreting his masters thoughts a long time ago had moved off hovering over the said troublesome friend and as the black mass of a breast went ploughing into Suzuka Shadow had raised his shield startling her friend as she fell to the pavement below. Ashleigh already moving, positioning herself in front of her friend surprising her but not being able to attack his new target the beast had moved back to his original with extra force ploughing into a bright pink shield before spluttering itself into pieces around the area causing damage before reforming.

"Ashurī chan what is what thing and what is going on Suzuka asked? clinging to her friend, not worrying about her state of dress looking on at her friends death school robes.

"Don't ask me i was about to ask you the same. i just got here as you were being attacked. Looks like it's after that girl but it seems like she can handle herself. She just needs to learn how she has the power, now she just needs the knowledge that will only come with experience and practice. I'll help with what i can from here but that thing is seriously dangerous, i don't know how much i can handle with its magnitude of power but i can take it's attention away". Summoning Terminus from her bag Ashleigh cast the smallest spell she knew, Dark Sprite and watched as a small fairy like creature few off attacking the black mess from from behind surprising Suzuka when Ashleigh tried to run but the beast had taken the bait, ploughing into yet another one of Shadows shields causing yet more damage to the surrounding area but also hitting Ashurī in the process. Suzuka watching on in horror as her friend hit the pavement and was about to be killed only to be saved by a pink beams of light before a small blue jewel popped out and the beast to vanish.

"Receipt No XXI" a white, red and gold staff intoned as it sucked up the small blue jewel and not moments later the girls transformation ended, returning back to her regular clothes from the blue & white dress she had been wearing. "Is it over was all she could say?"

"Nanoha whats going on" Suzuka asked? Shocking her friend out of her thoughts but stopped hearing Ashurī cooled voice"

"We'd better get out of here, i don't know about you but there are services out that probably sensed this battle and are on their way and i for one don't want to be captured by them Suzuka. Get on" Ashleigh mentioning to her friend to get on the back of her summoned Owl. " You Two unless you can fly I'd hurry, somethings on the way and fast"

"What about...?" Nanoha was about to ask but stopped, seeing her unknown assistant get on a floating broom and small pop could be heard before they flew off into the distance, looking back one could see unknown men investigating where the battle had once taken place just moments before.

"So where do i drop you off? its best if you just go straight home for the night so you can take care of your friend there are seeing how he has some form of intelligence, its my guess that he's a familiar of some sort"

"I'm not a familiar names Yuuno Scrya and thanks for your assistance what where those pops and men anyway?"

"Hmmmm not a problem, not the first time I've nearly been killed by a thing and most likely not the last. My given name is Kuro Ashurī, spelt the Japanese way but my earned name is Ashleigh the Death Whisper. i don't care which you use but facing an enemy I'd prefer you to call me by my earned name. Thanks for the save and Congratulations. Nice spell work for a first timer. Huh whats your name?" Ashleigh mentioned towards the brown headed girl.

"Takamachi Nanoha this is Suzu..."

"i know who she is we've know each other since birth but i left to go to a magical school when i learned how normal i was haha. But at the time i learned about magic and witches, wizards guess i became a bit star struck with it all and left everybody including my family. We need to talk but not here and now, not to mention i was almost killed in front of her. if she never speaks to me again it's her right to do so..."getting cut Ashleigh soon found herself at the end of an emotionally angered girl who wanted nothing but to slap and hug her friend at the same time if it wasn't for the fact that she was flying on the back of an overgrown brown Owl, cursing under her breath before speaking out loud the only thing to come to her mind "of course i will stupid, I'm a little hurt that you woul..."

"I know you don't need to mention it, first i never told you i was leaving then after years of being away i did something ridiculous like relaying on a first timer to bail me out not knowing if she could even cast in the first place. its a stunt that could have cost me my life I'm Sorry"

"Just don't do it again and i want an explanation from both of you. " Suzuka finished in a huff almost falling off Lore as the wind picked up.

Yuuno, who had been wondering for awhile could not wait any longer to ask his question. He wanted to ask more but for now this'll do.. "Excuse me but i thought that there was no magic on earth"

"There is but well its kinda a long expansion and I'm tired. I've been traveling for the best part of a week and a half on Owls back and could use a proper bath and a sleep in a warn bed. Suzuka you mind if i sleep at your place? its kind of late"

"What about your parents?"

"Suzuka they won't even know I'm back yet and god knows what Mama would say if she knew i was out this late. What where you doing out this late anyway? You still doing practice?"

"Yes but we kind of ran a bit late so i was about to phone to get picked up when i heard a strong voice i normally leave to to the hallucinations i usually get but it was to strong to resist"

"They are not hallucinations its telepathy" Yuuno mentioned from his spot on Nonoha's lap. "Its part of a mags ability but we control it by the use of intelligent devices like Raging Heart who also helps with spell casting"

Ashleigh's strained tired voice soon cut into the conversion, looking over, one could see her broom shaking and her control shortening as her eyes grew heavy and her attention on going in a straight line lose at best "this is all well and good but do you mind tomorrow Nanoha chan. Where do you live? i can't control this broom much longer." it wasn't much later that Nanoha was dropped to her family and Ashleigh asleep on Lore's back with Suzuka as navigator

At the dinner table the next Morning with "Ashurī-chan. i was really worried when you fell asleep right outside Nanoha's, if it where not for..."

"Sorry i was really tired from the travel and not sleeping right for the past week and a half took a toll on my body. With use of magic to add, guess body just could not handle anymore but I'm OK, could use some more sleep but i want to see Papa and Mama before i meet up with you after school. Just come to this address, its not far from here. we can talk then, just remember bring no one not related to magic" finished Ashleigh just as the maids Noel and Farin brought in the food.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Ch3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizard101 and Nanoha**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Nanoha**

**This story will have elements of harry potter and other Animes **

**This Chapter was a bit harder to type because there where a few big words I'm not use to spelling and was doubled from 2300 max word limit to 4200 world limit to incorporate everything plz anyway enjoy **

**I will not be going into a harry potter crossover with this story but maybe the next I'm just setting the mood for ideas **

**Ch.04**

**Ashurī means Ashleigh in Japanese **

* * *

><p>For the first time Ashleigh felt like a stranger in her own home even if she wasn't going to be living with her parents anymore it was still the home she had grown up in but without the raw flow of magic casting her and her home in its protective nest. Ashleigh just felt like she didn't belong there anymore.<p>

**"**Ashurī do you really have to go and live on your own? I'm just worried you haven't been eating properly and taking care of your own home is a big responsibility"

"Yes Mama I've got to many things that need taking care of on a daily basis and it would be careless of me to leave them just to rot. A lot of the equipment that I picked up on my missions needs weekly maintenance so the responsibility of my house kind of grew over time as i picked and bought stuff but when I first moved I'll admit preparing meals was hard. In the end I got a apprenticeship on cooking for a while because ready meals are not available within the spiral so cooking is an important skill and helps when with potion making which i tend to do a fair bit of"

Looking on Ashleigh realized her mother was only really caring for her wellbeing but her mom did tend to over react a bit. Even she knew it was a part of the schooling Ashleigh was taught at wizard city, the place really prepared their students not only for magic but since most of their students lived alone at some time or another, daily life skills are necessary too. What worried Ashleigh was if she got into a fight outside the spiral since the jeweling ring didn't exist on earth, no auto teleport near death her skills in battle where really going to be put to the test. She just hoped her title lived up to its name Ashleigh the Death Whisper the master of death.

"Besides you have my address, its not like I live in Wizard City anymore and I'll be starting School in a few days. I'm just happy I'm not being kept back a year or two thanks to Ni-San. what i am looking forward to is setting up home and sleeping in my own bed for awhile, you know how tiring camping gets when you do it regularly for school and work. I know I kinda do a lot since most of my missions tended to keep me away for months at a time but still I'd much prefer a warm bed."

"No problem brat, just glad to see you safe. You kept us worried, some of those missions did sometimes sound intense and Suzuka will be happy to have you back, she has some new friends but there all nice girls so try to at least say more than 3 words to them before you run off to the the library"

"Come on Ashurī I'll show you to the the block, its empty right now so all you have to do is set yourself up. There is running water, no gas or electric is that OK?"

Staying silent for a minute Ashleigh wondered before answering her father what the conversation was going to entail this evening with Suzuka, Nanoha and of course Nanoha's familiar Yuuno. A talking ferret, well it's not like she hasn't encountered talking animals before, the spiral's full of them. One of her teachers some time or another ago was in fact a 2 legged walking dog. One would think a 2 legged walking dog was odd but when it was walking like a human, well that just topped the cake and there was a whole nation of them. "Yep my house runs mainly on magic as a source and the water will help, I'll just place a simple barrier with an illusion around and done"

"You make it sound simple"

"Yeah 7 months worth of hard studying, simple, theirs a lot to know but once I had the spell cast down and put it into my spell tomb it was easy enough to recast when needed, well that's in practice as this'll be the first time I've done it outside of class and my home sits on its own island in the middle of the spiral somewhere unless i pack it away and move it like I'm doing, see?"

Ashleigh rummaged around in her pouch before bringing a dark blue black colored marble showing it to her father before replacing it. "IS that it, I thought it would have been bigger?"

"Hey just wait untill I've set it up, just don't mind the growling though its a pussy cat. Take care mama love you" Ashleigh said closing the passenger inside door as her father said "What you mean growling Ashurī Ashurī hey Ashurī you listening to me?"

Getting out of the car Ashleigh looked at the empty land, just dirt, rocks and well, forest "Love it, just big enough too. When resetting your house the land has to be at least the size of your own" Ashleigh finished, directing the instructions toward her father who just looked oddly back at her as if saying and you expect me to do what? before he witnessed her retrieve the marble she had shown him before entering his car and walk into the center of the lot. Placing it in the center she walked back towards the outskirts of the land summoning Terminus and her spell tomb as she did so.

Flipping though the tomb, finding the right page Ashleigh started to mutter an odd line of syllables before taping Terminus on the ground and a magical circle the size of the land formed from which the marble executed the incantation out towards where they both stood along the border line of the property encasing the land within a black dome before she repeating the pattern of finding an another page only this time when Ashleigh tapped Terminus on the ground a common modern day house that one would get anywhere in Japan formed, encasing the dome with trees plants and forest to match the domes size mirroring the area before a tired Ashleigh turned to her stunned father "Tea?"

While over at the Takamachi household and at the school Ashleigh would be attending soon, one ferret and one Red jewel hanging around Nanoha's neck alerted its master to a huge magical reaction throughout the area although Nanoha along with anyone with heightend senses need not to be alarmed as the feeling of dread was so powerful it washed over the entire town before fading away to nothing leaving Ashleigh panting, feeling more tired than ever before at having summoned so much power. The one thing about necromancers magic its never their own.

"Suzuka-chan, Nanoha chan did you feel that? I I can't quiet place the feeling but it just felt so dark" Alisa finish in a bit of a stutter and biting her tongue in the process, her hands flying up to her month in response to the pain shooting though her mouth, just then the bell rang for lunch.

"Feel what Alisa chan,? Nanoha chan did you feel anything? Come on lets just go eat" said Suzuka, more worried about the banishment of her lunch than some odd feeling that could turn out to be nothing at all.

"you didn't really feel nothing did you Suzuka chan? "whispered Nanoha into her friends ear causing Alisa to stop worrying about the pain she felt in her mouth and start wondering what all the whispering was about

So turning her body and facing her friends angrily Alisa cut both off, not wanting to be left out of the conversation "what you to whispering? you know its rude to leave a friend out of the mix"

" Sorry Alisa chan, didn't mean to leave you out. Ashurī chan arrived yesterday night, I was just asking Nanoha if she wanted to come, of course you where going to be next."

"Sure I'll come but you know we've been friends a long time now, no need to go all hush hush Suzuka." At that moment Suzuka realized her mistake, remembering what Ashurī had requested that no one related to magic was to enter her house. The words ringing over in her head she had been more worried about lunch than what had been saying.

All this time Nanoha had remained strangely silent. She had been wondering about Yūno, his mission and Raging Heart which she knew nothing about. All she remembered is when she got home yesterday night her brother had been waiting at the door, he had seen her run off and had informed the family she had been lucky not to get a scolding, but when it came to parenting her family where odd to begin with. They allowed her to more than the average 9 year old.

Walking up the the front door of her illusionary home Ashleigh pulled out an oddly big set of keys that looked like they would more fit that of an pre-century home rather than a modern day house in Japan but as the key got closer Ashleigh pausing watching the lock morph to a size that would fit, entering it, unlocking it with a klunk of an ancient door.

Upon entering the blackness of the clouded surround circling encasing area, In the middle stood a double story house of western style origin. In the center from where they stood in front of the lone door, running up to the front of the growling house, a path to the left and a pool which not been used in centuries by its greenly colored texture. To the right a smaller path leading to the back of the house and to the outside toilet. Turning, Ashleigh's father stood cold in shock "Th thi this is your home Ashurī?" her father stuttered out.

"Yep my home sweet home. I know its not much to others but it has served me well, its growl keeping all intruders away, my safe haven when I'm not at work, school or traveling. I'm often found here though this is the first time i have moved it. I had to summon a lot more power than ever thought necessary. Well come on, I'll put the kettle on. Could you grab the wood? Its just over there. I'll need it to light the stove."

Walking over to where his daughter was pointing and grabbing a few logs, his first thought when walking though the front door was "its creepy and not a place I'd all home but wow nice place for a horror shop.

"His head looked towards the left where he saw the lounge which had a large Oak desk to the back, a 3 piece lounge set and a grand piano followed by book shelf's that littered the house, over to the right was the study which again had an large Oak desk but the book self's where littered with odd objects related to magical study and a few odd wands decelerating the walls followed by a Professor podium which had a copy of Ashleigh's Spell Tomb on top.

Walking to the back of the home which housed the kitchen that had an old 18th century stove and to the back a large open fire that housed a cauldron used for stewing, to the right of the kitchen was another room filled with crafting tables used for spell craft and more along the walls where filled with ingredients for potions. The hall itself looking up had a large bone chandelier hanging and many more shelves. He could come to the conclusion the hall was used as a library with the amount of books that filled the room both new and old. center of the house a large grand staircase and the second floor had the bathroom though the toilet was outside and the main bedroom and spare room was used for guests, not that Ashleigh ever had anyone staying that is.

The lighting as Ashleigh had mentioned was magically powered and the stye of her home matches that of the 18th century if not a bit earlier, old and dusty though clean and tidy.

"Here you go Ashurī chan i must say i can see why nobody visits you, with a growling house sounds like it's about to eat you as you enter. You really are set up in here though if your school requires you to use computers at home you'll be in trouble."

"I'll use the computers at the library but i really have no interest in them. If it aint magical I'm not interested, besides, everything i need can be found in books. Maths I'm fairly confident about, i use it in my spell craft. Potions, cooking well just about everything English was the first thing i got taught and i know 3 other different languages on top of that."

"Sounds like you got a basic grab on your life. I'm proud of you and so is your mother. Shes a bit sad your not living with us anymore but i do see where you are coming from. Why you can't leave this place alone?"

Watching her father leave Ashleigh set to practicing her magic, casting a few practice spells since the dueling system did not exist on earth. First Ghoul, a type of spell used by necromancer's to steal energy from ones opponent and convert it into useable energy. For herself in the spiral Ashleigh in her later years did not really have a use for the spell but here on earth she could multiply the spell casting it many times over at the same time, problem was though it was a weakish spell, not very strong but casting many times over it could be really useful and dangerous given the situation and the best thing was she knew it off by heart. It did not require much energy to cast so summing Terminus before setting the incantation to the forefront of her mind Ashleigh summoned the required magic and tapped Terminus on the ground, multiply the incantation a few times and watched in satisfaction. 4 Ghouls popped out from the magical circle on the ground before fading with an accomplished smirk on her face.

Repeating the same sequence with a few other of her spells , Vampire did much the same job as ghoul but a bit stronger and required her to summon a bit more magic, Wraith one of her favorite spells, stole a lot more off her opponents magic and could be quiet fatal with trapping taking down even the strongest with the right skills and with now being able to multiply all of her spells she had just practiced along with her traps, unless you were resistant to death magic which not many were outside of necromancy. One could be in a lot of trouble as long as she could keep from getting hit by the enemy herself and summoning magic from death used a lot of her stamina with the lower spells using less

Death trap adds 30% to ones summoned spell , death blade add 40% , curse adds 20%, none of which used any magic and useful in many of her spells in various different patterns but after practicing dark pack which adds 30% but drains her stamina and at the same time Ashleigh deciding enough is enough. With her now low stamina decided, she would finish for the day and would practice the others at a later date. Going back towards the house awaiting Suzuka and her friend Nanoha.

"Suzuka chan Nanoha chan, Yuuno kun its great to see you. Who's your Friend?" Ashleigh finished looking towards her friends shocking Suzuka when she didn't mention anything about no one related to magic aloud.

"Hmm This is Alisa chan another one of my friends, we met at the beginning of school along with Nanoha chan, she heard that you had arrived and well..."

"Its Great to meet you Alisa chan, well come in and don't mind my house as it tends to growl at everyone it first meets incase your an intruder, not that I've ever had any mind you. In the spiral my house sits on its own island and unless you have a key or know how to contact me you have no hope on finding me. Please do not touch my books some do have a nasty bite to them"

Walking though the barrier that just looked like any front door was Alisa, not knowing when she tagged long that Ashleigh was a wizard. "Wh..what is this?" and automatically fell to the the fall along with others when they heard a growl

"Welcome to death manner my home, guess i never did mention i was a necromancer. Yes i can raise the dead, suck ones life away from you or magic given the situation and my home is from a horror movie, its my home and i love it. I'm not bad, I've dealt with many of own my kind that have gone crazy and don't plan on joining them, if you don't like me because of what i am go now before i close the door and never mention what you've seen here again but by the looks on Alisa chan face I'd say this is your first time learning about magic. Suzuka chan i thought i told you this morning to not to bring anyone not related, oh well congratulation Alisa chan your a wizard of some type anyway, you wouldn't be able to enter though the barrier if not"

"I am a what?" was all Alisa could say as the others decided not to comment given Ashleigh's tone of voice and just silently followed her into the house though once they where all settled into the lounge siting round the roaring open fire with tea and biscuits business began and there worries vanished.

"So shall i start or you Yuuno kun?"

"I'll start" said Yuuno shocking Alisa yet again, causing Ashleigh to sigh before cutting the conversation short in a destination to put Alisa straight, shadow hooting in confirmation that his master has made the right decision.

"No I'll go First Alisa chan, sorry for my attitude but I'm just tired and not used to this many people being in my house. Its the first time I've had visitors, huh, right first for those who don't know me, my given name is Kuro Ashurī aged 10 with Kuro Being my family name i went to school 3 years ago to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts I'm a necromancer and the only necromancer at Ravenwood to attend class in my year after three years of learning I've returned home. its a bit hard to pin where wizard city is because its not on any known map like the other covens that are situated around the planet.

"So magic exists Ashurī san?" Alisa asked curiously and Yuuno who had taken special interest listened closely to Ashleigh's story.

"Yes you also along with Suzuka chan has the ability to learn if you wanted to but I'll get to that that another day"

"You mentioned Covens, how many are there and where?" asked Yuuno finishing his saucer of tea.

"Well i don't know much about them but I'll tell you what i know, first Europe has a Magical Coven known as the Ministry of Magic that what those's pops where from i think they are called Aurors and are responsible for magical law enforcement. There only meant to enforce Europe but have been known to go as far as Japan and even America though nether is administered within their Coven. Its also been said that they use memory altering magic but i don't know how true it is. Your best just to stay away, now America has lots of little Covens all around the place and a few big ones to add like Japan. It has a demon gate problem so you'll often find hunters, hunting down stray demons. Not sure about Japan but from the investigation one of the demon lords here keeps the problem down"

"Wow i never knew it was like like..."

"All of the Covens Are hidden and follow there own laws. Not that of their own country so normal rules don't apply. Some think of themselves as superior beings too others but have hidden because of human wrong doings like England with the witch trails back in the 17th and 18th century"

Looking towards Yuuno Ashleigh stayed silent finishing her sentence, letting the information sink in but learning the truth of what was hidden had hit a few in the room hard though the information had come as no surprise but cutting the silence short Yuuno had decided its time to reintroduce himself.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya, Scrya as my family name so yunnno's my first, jewels seeds are ancient relics from my world originally, they were magical stones which could grant wishes of those who possessed them but sometimes the manifestations of their power became unstable like what happened when we all first met but sometimes they also turned on the stones user and devoured everything within the area including the users spirit. There is also times when people misuse them and get confused by their power causing them to run wild. "My question Yuuno san is where are you from? Your making it sound like your not even from this planet, and how did these jewels get to earth to begin with? not that it much matters, you just have to collect the jewels. Right how are you going to do that?"

"I'll help along with Raging Heart. I don't know much about magic but I'm willing to learn." If one could have seen the thoughts of Raging Heart one would have seen it settle, the fact that it had a strong enough user to control her now if only that user had the training, well that'll come.

"Nanoha you're Not going to actually help ar..." Her friends rang in protest only to be stopped by Ashleigh's cold voice and her now glowing red eyes frightening all within the room back to silence as she yelled the house trembling with every word she spoke.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU, ITS BEST IF SHE DID LEARN MAGICAL CONTROL. AROUND HERE IN JAPAN BIG MAGIC CAN CAUSE BIG TROUBLE IF FOUND. NANOHA IS A HAVEN IF SHE LETS IT JUST BE, IT COULD KILL HER, ACCIDENTALLY KILL HER AND THE SAME GOES FOR BOTH OF YOU. IT NEARLY DID ME NOT THAT MAMA AND PAPA KNOW"

Panting Ashleigh regained her control. The house stopped trembling, her eyes returning back to their original color, green. "What happened to you Ashurī?" Suzuka asked her voice just above a whisper.

"A few things. One an accident with a vampire spell, now i have an odd infinity to be connected to the netherworld. More than i once was though. I am still human _lucky_..., its just the magic that affected me so Yuuno where are you from and how did the stones get to earth? I can already sense trouble on its way but I'll help some, not fully though as my magic only effects the living but training will help control before any accidents happen, Suzuka Alisa we'll have to do some shopping on the weekend when your free that way you can practice all you like if you're that scared something dangerous will happen. Me i just take it as it comes no point worrying"

The girls along with Yuuno who agreed to train decided on the date of the shopping trip to Wizard City before Yuuno had finished his story and left for the day leaving Suzuka watching Ashurī who had passed out on the sofa. It had been a long day and the poor girl was just too tired after the set up with her house to be bothered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of ch4<strong>

**my idea is for the Ministry of Magic to cause all shorts to trouble for nanoha and the girls before the T.S.A.B comes into play later in the storyline **


End file.
